


We're dead

by Rei_ismahname



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_ismahname/pseuds/Rei_ismahname
Summary: Harry and Tom's children are thrown into the past and they get into shenanigans with their parents.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 14
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [temptresslove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptresslove/gifts).



> Quick note, this is my first fanfic to ever write…like ever so I can’t guarantee quality stuff, but I made this and gathered my courage to actually put it out there to show my love for one of my most favorite authors (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤ temptresslove.

-On the outskirts of the forbidden forest-

"Augh you guys are crushing me get off." 

A little boy with neatly combed hair and beautiful avada green eyes weakly exclaimed as he gained consciousness. Still slightly dazed he squirmed under the weight of his two older siblings who are graciously passed out and splayed on top of him. "Lillian, James come on Mom and Dad are so going to kill us after they find out! " the youngest, Hadrian suddenly spoke in panic as he realized their current…problem.

"Augh guys what happened? “The girl yawned tiredly begrudgingly opening her blue eyes which are still half lidded with sleep, she shuffled off her younger brother and twin and tried to make herself more presentable despite her efforts the wild dark mane sit stubbornly on head. “where are we?” She asked curiously before casting a quick tempus to see how long they’ve been passed out.

While the other boy with piercing blue eyes and unkempt hair groaned as he finally fell off the pile pushed off, courtesy of his ‘darling’ younger and twin sister, he 'gracefully' scurried around before finally muttering a response.

"Nygh...Hadrian..Lillian.. what happene-..." Then he abruptly stopped what he was going to ask as the panicked looks of his siblings suddenly helped him remember what led them to this current moment (well it should be past moment really)

“Wait...Oh nononononono, please tell me I’m dreaming and wedidnotmesswithauntmionesthings” he hurriedly said with his eyes closed shut as he tried to deny their current predicament. But when he opened them and still saw his siblings pointed looks he finally realized that it was no dream”.  
“WERE DEAD.” Hadrian yelled drawling out his words, “WE ARE SO VERY DEAD”, he clung to James as he panicked. “WE ARE IN A FOREST IN THE MIDDLE OF WHO KNOWS WHERE AND IF WE EVEN MANAGE TO GET home our parents are going to kill us so were dead so very dead.”

“Umm guys sorry to interrupt but you might want to see this.” Lillian said exasperatedly as she tried to cast the tempus charm again and again, trying to see if there have been any mistake only to end up with the same result, 10/6/1995 they’re fourteen years in the past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pls bear with me im not a native English speaker ಥ‿ಥ

The night was still relatively young but Riddle manor was almost entirely silent, a rare occurrence really with it's rather 'energetic' residents but that night the only exception was the hushed whispers of three plotting children huddled snugly near the hearth.

"Just so the both of you know I’m not covering for your butts if you guys get caught"

"IF we get caught brother dearest, which we aren't...well this time at least but surely unlike the other uhh..times..." James started confidently but then rambled the of last bits as his confidence plummeted on the mention of their failed endeavors.

(Most of the time it was because their uncle Severus that catches them and let's just say he wasn't impressed, but when it comes to the twins, Marauder's and to their fathers dismay their mother Harry they were more than thrilled to learn that their legacy of pranking will carry on.)

" Aww come on Hadrikins it will be fun and besides aren't you curious on what's on that room too?" Lilian chirped in a tone that's rather reminiscent to their aunt Bellatrix.

"Yeah", James quipped. "Especially now since Mom, Dad and most of the knights have some work to deal with in wizarding France, plus they won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. 

"Sigh, you guys really thought of this huh."  
The twins perked up at that with their eyes gleaming excitedly at Hadrian. 

"But it's still a no." Then immediately their faces fell again. 

"Don't you guys have any idea how many times I get in trouble because of your pranks? Cause let me just say it's a lot." Hadrian huffed. 

"Us? Trouble? Why we would never!" James scoffed. "How could you say such things to us dear brother I thought you loved us, but alas it was all lies" James cried as obnoxiously as he could muster, with the back of his hand on his forehead leaning back on Hadrian’s lap like one of those Victorian ladies passing out on their special sofas. Lilian went along with her brothers dramatics also leaning in Hadrian with the weight of her body in a crude attempt to annoy Hadrian to agreeing with their plans. 

"Truly, its a betrayal I never would have anticipated our own kin!" She shrieked loudly in the most infuriating way possible. Hadrian’s eye twitched patience treading thin with his OLDER siblings display of childishness. (despite him being a child as well)

"Ughhh enough, Hadrian sputtered under the weight of his siblings. "I will not join you guys this time it's too risky who knows what’s in that room?" What if we break something?" "What if were seen and they tell mom and dad, or worst of all what if they ban us from the library!" He uttered rapidly "Aunt Mione is rubbing off on you." James said blankly.

"—Anyways that's also another good reason why you should come with us to uhh... supervise?... Lilian said sheepishly. Hadrian only looked at them unimpressed.

Learning that Hadrian will not budge with their current tactics the twins faced each other and nodded in acknowledgement, it was time for plan b.

Even though they may seem Gryffindor-ish in nature most of the time. They should not be taken lightly as no matter how silly they may appear most of the time, first impressions could be deceiving as to see the case with their mother who was a literal snake in a lions den. 

So as cunning as they are its only natural that they have back up plans for when things don't go as intended.

"Treacle tarts, you guys plan to persuade me with treacle tarts."

"Yes" they both said frankly, before taking out said bribe from under the table.

Hadrian was about to deny them once again until the twins uncovered the lid of the box and his nose was assaulted with the sweet smell of goodness with an underlying familiar scent of home. 

"Wait a minute are these."  
"—made by grandma Lily" James finished smugly knowing that Hadrian might look and act like their father most of the time he has an undeniable sweet tooth he got from his omega mother.

"And since Hadrian is so adamant with our offer looks like we're going to have to eat this all by ourselves jamie"

"N-no wait!" Hadrian sputtered unable to resist the temptation of the tart, "here's the deal I will accept your bribe, only and only if we only stay for a minute or two no more than that. "YES!" The twins shouted joyously followed with a victory dance.

"How in the world did it happen that I'm related to you guys?" Hadrian sighed in defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S there will be no bashing of anybody in this fic because that seems to be a common reoccurrence in fics like these, so I have decided they will be shippers instead. (yes even Dumbledore)


End file.
